1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate, in general, to content networking. More specifically, the embodiments of the invention relate to the methods and systems for the validation of structured documents.
2. Description of the Background Art
There has been a tremendous growth in the area of content networking over the past few years. The use of markup languages, like eXtensible Markup Language (XML), promoted domain-specific standards that encourage the sharing of information.
A structured document needs to be validated against a schema that defines it. In conventional techniques, validation involves post-processing a parsed structured document. The process of parsing the structured documents is conducted by using generic parsers.
A single generic parser is used for validating the structured documents that are defined by various schemas. Using the single generic parser for the structured document is a slow process, as compared to using specific parsers for each schema.
Furthermore, validation of a large number of structured documents by using the single generic parser can slow down the speed of the content networking system. This, in turn, may affect the overall performance of the content networking system.